luigis_mansionfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon '''(known as '''Luigi's Mansion 2 in Europe and Japan) is a sequel to Luigi's Mansion for the Nintendo 3DS, celebrating "The Year of Luigi". It was released in March 2013, in all countries by the 28th; but it will be released on July 26th for Hong Kong. In this game, the Dark Moon shatters into smithereens. Luigi must find the pieces and put the moon back together. Story Professor Elvin Gadd has been researching ghosts in Evershade Valley, but when the Dark Moon shatters, the once friendly ghosts turn evil. Luigi then goes to search for the scattered pieces of the Dark Moon and solve this problem. Gameplay There are 5 mansions, and 5 pieces being help by possessor ghosts. Luigi must traverse between the five to find the pieces, he must use the Poltergust 5000, with the strobe bulb and dark light device to solve puzzles, capture ghosts, and power E. Gadd's machinery. A Nintendo DS called the Dual Scream replaces the original's GameBoy Horror, and is used by E. Gadd to communicate with Luigi. The Dual Scream has a minimap, like the GameBoy Horror before it. On the minimap, important locations are marked with an exclamation point. The game also features a multiplayer mode called the ScareScraper (known as Thrill Tower in the European and Australian versions), which involves a series of floors filled with ghosts you must capture. Up to four players can play locally and via Download Play or Nintendo Network. The ScareScraper can have 5, 10, 25, or an endless amount of floors. Excluding Endless Mode (due to the progressive difficulty system in said mode), each floor setting has three difficulties: Normal, Hard, and Expert. There are three E. Gadd Medals in the game that can be displayed on the player's save file. The first one is earned upon completing Dark Moon Quest, the game's story mode. When you earn 3 stars on all missions (including the Bonus Missions unlocked by capturing every Boo), you earn a second medal. The third and last medal is earned when you collect every Boo, Poltergust upgrade, Gemstone, and capture every normal and boss ghost in the Evershade Valley and the ScareScraper at least once. Your file turns gold and sparkly upon collecting all three medals. Characters 'Protagonists' *Luigi: The main playable character, he has to travel between five mansions to find all the pieces of the Dark Moon. 'Supporting' *Professor E. Gadd: He will transport Luigi between mansions. *Toad, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: They appear in random spots of the mansions and Luigi needs to save them. 'Other' *King Boo: He is controlling the Dark Moon. He is the main villain/antagonist in this game. 'Species' *Boo *Ghosts Mansions In this game, Luigi needs to travel between three mansions, they are: *Gloomy Manor: A standard mansion. *Haunted towers: A pair of towers with loads of exotic plants. *Old Clockworks: A clockwork factory *Secret Mine: A mine with a cottage, it's not really a mansion but it is still big. *Treacherous Mansion: The hardest mansion in the game and the last, very rarely is there a ghost that isn't crystalized in this mansion. Items Enemies and Bosses Enemies see Enemies Bosses *All the possesors and king boo. Rooms Lm2boxart.png|The boxart. 351px-LMDMart5.png|Luigi defeating a ghost. 250px-Luigi's Mansion 2- Dark Moon logo.jpg|The logo. King Boo in Luigi's Mansion 2.png|King Boo. 12070.jpg|Luigi And Polterpup Gallery Trivia *In the most recent trailer, when Luigi get into the elevator, a piece of music from Mario Strikers Charged appears. Both games are developed by Next Level Games. Links *Official Website. Category:Games Category:Real Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:March 14, 2013 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon